A Matter of Trust
by Optimus Bob
Summary: Just a little one shot 2 chapters . Prowl realises he has an attraction to Bluestreak after learning his partner was killed when Praxus was destroyed. Contains D/s and a bit of pain play. Sticky!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Another de-anoned kink here because I was particularly pleased with it and I already had de-anoned it on LJ anyways. It's just a little one shot (2 chapters). Prowl (Because I love his character) and Bluestreak (my first time writing him). It's all G1. Contains D/s and a bit of pain play._

_I hope you like it, it is just pretty much a bit of smexing with some plot! I have posted it as my next couple of updates to Losing Control and Shattered Glass maybe delayed by lack of computer! _

_Enjoy!_

_****_

New recruits, Prowl was not fond of new recruits. It rarely fell to him to induct them and make sure they settled in. It was eating up a lot of his solar cycle, one that could actually be spent doing more valuable work. Why Prime had requested him specifically he had no idea but Prowl trusted his Prime's reasoning as always.

He stood rigid on the platform waiting for the transport. He took a quick glance at the data pad. Only three new recruits this time.

The transport shuddered to a halt coming to rest on the platform. The three mechs filed out, looking a little overwhelmed. Prowl was absorbed in the data pad all but ignoring them until the din of the transport faded into the distance.

"Bumblebee step forward."

A small yellow mini-bot smiled up at Prowl.

"You're a scout?" Prowl asked taking a quick glance at the smaller mech.

"One of the best." He replied brightly.

Prowl nodded moving over to the next 'bot. "First Aid."

The 'bot stood to attention. "You're a trained medic?"

"Yes Sir."

"Hmmm Ratchet will be pleased."

"I get to work with Ratchet. You mean THE Ratchet?" He asked excitedly. Prowl quirked an orbital ridge.

"Indeed." The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly at First Aid's excitement. "Bluestreak step forward." Prowl glanced up and froze at the sight of the slightly smaller mech before him. His pale frame contrasted his red chevron and his doorwings fluttered subtly, nervous. Prowl realised he was staring.

"You're from Praxus?" He asked softly. Bluestreak nodded, his optics only glancing up once to take in the familiar sight of the fellow Praxian.

"It doesn't state your speciality."

"Oh..." A quiet, shy voice responded. "Well I'm a bit of everything Sir... I am a good sharp shooter and I can fly pretty much anything."

Prowl nodded curtly. "Good." He turned; his doorwings raised high on his back. "Welcome to the Ark. This ship will be your home for the next few stellar cycles. My name is Prowl; I am second in command to Prime and ship's tactician. I will also be organising your duty shifts and finding you suitable quarters. If you will all follow me please."

He led the way into the ark as its engines thrummed to life. His optics lingering a little longer on the pale blue mech called Bluestreak. As always Prime had a reason for everything he did.

****

It had been many stellar cycles since that first day. Prowl mused upon it as he observed Bluestreak and Bumblebee chatting animatedly in the rec room like old friends.

They had been stranded on Earth for a while now, for the most part they'd been welcomed by the humans, but Bluestreak on the other hand had tended to shy away, preferring the company of other 'bots such as Bumblebee or the twins.

It hadn't escaped Prowl's notice that the young mech was also meek and respectful when in the company of Prime, himself, Jazz and most of the senior officers, more so with himself. He frowned, it reminded him of someone he'd known long ago, someone he'd cared about deeply. They hadn't been bonded but Prowl had intended to ask before tragedy hit his home city of Praxus.

_*flashback*_

_He'd been away from home for what seemed like an age. The mission had been a difficult and taxing one. He sighed his thoughts drifting to the one mech who would understand and be waiting for him. He allowed himself a small smile at the pleasant thought. _

_Suddenly the ship careened out of control. Spinning violently. Prowl managed to glance out of the window, his optics greeted by the sight of Praxus burning. Everything went black._

_*End Flashback*_

Prowl was shaken out his reverie by Bumblebee's voice. "Prowl didn't see you there." He smiled the yellow 'bot was always friendly. Prowl inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement before heading over.

His optics glanced at Bluestreak who had become quiet as he approached only daring to look at him from beneath his chevron. His doorwings had lowered and fluttered absently.

Prowl raised an optic ridge. 'He is so much like the one I knew.' He thought to himself.

"Did you want us Prowl?"

"Yes, Bluestreak."

The mech stiffened slightly not in fear or tension, merely nervous.

"I require your patrol logs."

The blue mech darted up. "I left them in my quarters." He waved to Bumblebee as he backed towards the exit. "I'll get them."

"I'll accompany you. It's on the way."

Bluestreak froze slightly startled. "Of course." He cast Prowl a small smile his face plates flushing with heat as he ducked his head and darted from the room. Prowl couldn't help but be vaguely amused by Bluestreak's obvious shyness around him.

****

Prowl slowed his pace to Bluestreak's quarters, forcing the 'bot to fall into step beside him; he had the urge to learn more about this young mech. "Did you live in Praxus long?"

Bluestreak stammered at the unexpected conversation from the usually very sombre Prowl. "I... uumm yeah..." He smiled. Hardly anyone ever asked about his home, fearing it may upset him. "Lived there all my life. I liked it there, was glad they decided to remain neutral when the war started, not that it did us much good..." His voice trailed off sadly. Prowl cast him a sidelong glance.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." He resisted a sudden overwhelming protective urge to comfort the forlorn mech.

"No it's ok. Out of everyone on the base I'm guessing you'll know what I'm talking about?"

Prowl's optics dimmed a little. "Indeed I do."

"Were you there?"

Prowl faltered at the question.

"I mean you know... when the attack...?"

Prowl lowered his gaze. "I saw it yes."

Bluestreak suddenly felt guilty. He keyed in his room code. "I'm sorry."

"No need I just haven't been asked about it in some time." Prowl spoke softly as Bluestreak beckoned him into his quarters.

"Yeah me too." He gave Prowl a warm smile as he rummaged around the chaotic mess of his quarters.

Prowl let out a faint chuckle as he watched the mech search. Bluestreak stopped and stared at the SIC. "I've never seen you laugh before." He stated quietly, averting his gaze before continuing his search.

"I apologise, it's just you remind me of someone I knew once."

Bluestreak made a soft noise in agreement as he whipped out the data pad. Facing Prowl he handed it over. "I lost someone too. Always kinda felt lost without them. They took care of me, kept me safe, he was more confident than me too..."

Bluestreak trailed off as his optics met Prowl's. A moment passed between them, both hands still on the data pad. The similarities were striking for Prowl and while he would never seek to replace his companion Bluestreak had an innocence about him that made Prowl feel at ease. Without realising it his finger brushed against Bluestreak's, the smaller 'bot let out a faint surprised gasp as Prowl recoiled sharply. The air was thick with unspoken tension.

"Umm, I should go." Prowl stammered, flustered by the stirring feelings within him. "Thank you for your report Bluestreak."

The pale blue mech could only nod as Prowl retreated. He gazed after him, immediately lamenting the empty feeling that made its presence known in Prowl's absence. If only the SIC really noticed him, things would be so much easier.

****

Prowl chided himself as he reached his office. It was inappropriate to harbour such feelings especially towards a subordinate. He sighed as he sat down to work. His thoughts however kept drifting to what Bluestreak had said about his own companion. The young mech was clearly the submissive partner in his relationship and now it was obvious that he felt a little overwhelmed and incredibly shy around certain mechs and the humans. Prowl tried to fight the protective, caring urge rising within him. He could help Bluestreak; help him feel more confident, he could take care of him. No! He shouldn't even be thinking that way, besides Bluestreak would never see Prowl as anything more than his superior, would he?

Prowl fell into recharge that night frustrated and distracted. His thoughts drifting between his old companion and Bluestreak. Had he always felt this way?

****

Soft moans filled Prowl's audios, the sounds sending shivers of excitement across his frame as he leaned into the mech pinned against the wall in front of him. His hands were running down their back, across doorwings, teasing the mech until he mewled in frustration. Prowl slipped silken cord around the mech's wrists as he clasped them behind his back. Growling softly Prowl spun the mech round and kissed him deeply. His glossa dipping gently into the other's mouth finding their glossa, relishing the hot wetness that resided there. The mech groaned wantonly beneath his strong, determined hands. He guided the 'bot away from the wall gently, whispering in their audio to kneel. The 'bot obeyed, blue optics gazing up at Prowl lovingly, trusting him as he circled around his prize and knelt behind them.

The mech arched and gasped as Prowl's fingers found their way between his legs, massaging his interface panel softly, until it clicked and retracted. Prowl dipped his head into the mech's neck, pressing hot kisses and bites along the back of his neck enjoying the soft sounds it was causing as his glossa flicked out over sensor nodes and wires. His hands wrapped around the mech's waist sliding down and beneath the strong armour, scraping along circuitry with eager arousal, his now unsheathed spike pressing firmly into the mech's lower back.

The mech keened and let out a gasp as warm hands took hold of his exposed spike, rubbing the end with his thumb, sliding down the full length with both hands, while nipping at his audio. Keeping one hand on the hard spike, Prowl's other hand dipped between the mech's legs and pressed against the lubricated valve entrance. The mech moaned loudly as he pushed a finger inside, swirling it gently, feeling the plating along the valve walls. The mech bucked into him as he pressed in another finger, pumping his spike slowly as he did so. Scissoring his fingers the mech writhed and groaned in his gasp, begging for more as the heat built up over his frame.

Prowl removed his fingers bringing them up to the mech's mouth biting his lip as he watched the mech lick off his own fluids. Sitting between twitching doorwings he lowered his hands to the mechs hips, steadying him as he pushed his spike into the waiting dripping valve. He waited for the smaller mech's valve to adjust to him before thrusting in slowly gripping the slender hips tightly, using them as leverage as he picked up the force and pace of his thrusts.

He let out a soft pleasurable moan of his own as he felt his full length slide into the clenching, hot valve. The mech was writhing against him, begging desperately for Prowl to go faster. Prowl paused relishing the cry of frustration from his captive. He slipped another silken cord around the mech's mouth kissing his cheek as he tightened the gag into place.

"Sssshhh..." He let his fingers drift over the chevron down and back along the seams of the doorwings that shuddered at his touch. He continued thrusting into the constricting valve, his mouth parted in a silent moan as he reached his climax. "Nngghh... oohhhh Bluestreak." He moaned softly as he hit his overload with pleasurable spasms.

****

Prowl awoke with a start, jerking upright on his berth his intakes coming in short pants. Flicking on the light he frowned at the mess of fluids staining his sheet that had seeped out from beneath his interface panel. He groaned and rubbed his face with one hand, the faint ebbs of arousal fading as he awoke fully. Bluestreak, had he really called out Bluestreak's name? Shaking his head he cleaned up and checked the time. 04:00 still too early to be out of recharge, damn dream. He left his quarters with the huff of a sigh, not wanting to be reminded of his very stimulating recharge.

Prowl entered the quiet rec room, he poured an energon cube for himself and his optics caught sight of the one mech he hadn't expected to see. His intakes stalled as he tried to suppress the thought of his arousing dream. Composing himself Prowl headed over to the table.

"I did not expect to see anyone up at this time." He spoke quietly as Bluestreak's head snapped up to look at him in surprise.

"Oh Prowl, I couldn't recharge thought I would come and read." He shifted slightly as Prowl looked at him intently seeming as if he wanted to say something. His door panels suddenly gave a quick flap as Prowl straightened.

"I'll leave you to your reading then." He nodded politely and moved away. Bluestreak suddenly felt overcome with a need to keep him close.

"Join me."

Prowl halted in his tracks casting a puzzled glance over the edge of his door wing. Bluestreak ducked his head, his finger idly tracing the line of the table.

"That is... if you want to... I'd like you to join me..." He added meekly. Prowl felt a soft smile tug at his lips. He turned to face the now embarrassed mech seated before him. "I don't wish to intrude."

"It's no bother really; I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to..." Bluestreak spoke quickly, nervously his optics flicking between Prowl and the floor. Prowl hesitated for a second before sitting down opposite the younger mech.

"What are you reading?" He asked casually taking a sip of his energon, his optics watching Bluestreak closely as the mech grinned a little and relaxed. They talked for the next couple of cycles until the rec room started to fill with mechs. Bluestreak discovered Prowl's dry sense of humour and it filled him with a tingling warmth to hear the SIC chuckle lightly at something he'd said. While Prowl was still very reserved around him Bluestreak couldn't help but feel drawn to the black and white mech. He felt relaxed, safe something he'd not felt in a long time and he realised he wanted more.

He watched as Prowl finished his cube and made to leave, Bluestreak felt his spark jump at what he was about to do, he plucked up the courage and blurted out loudly. "I want to see you again." His optics widened as Prowl stopped in his tracks, the mechs in the rec room turning to stare at him. His air intakes hitched. "Oh frag... that came out wrong... I mean I...umm..." Bluestreak winced and dropped his head feeling both embarrassed and foolish as Prowl regarded him curiously. His face once again a picture of impassive dispassion.

Bluestreak felt hands rest gently on his shoulders; he glanced up hopefully, his face plates flushed.

"That was highly inappropriate Bluestreak." Prowl chided gently, his tone firm. The pale blue mech hung his head in disappointment.

"I know." He mumbled dejectedly.

Warm air passed close to his audios as Prowl leaned in. "I would like that." He spoke in a whisper almost too faint to hear, Bluestreak snapped his head up daring to believe that he'd just heard what he thought he'd heard.

"Really?" He mouthed in a gasp.

Prowl drew back returning to his stoic reserve. "My office after your shift Bluestreak." He spoke out loud firmly and with a curt nod left the room, leaving Bluestreak staring after him open mouthed. The twins sidled up to him nudging him playfully.

"Ooooh how did you manage to frag off Prowl so early in the morning?" They laughed.

"Yeah what's your secret?" Sunstreaker poked Bluestreak who gave them a lop sided grin his spark fluttering in his chamber.

****

Bluestreak paused at Prowl's office, his hands were trembling slightly, why was he so nervous it wasn't like he'd asked Prowl to interface with him. He gulped at the thought and tried to shake the subsequent image from his mind. He pinged the door and waited.

"Come in."

Bluestreak entered cautiously, Prowl gestured to the seat opposite him with one hand, while still typing onto a data pad with the other. Bluestreak smiled as he noticed a cube of energon already in his place. He sat down nervously and waited for Prowl to finish.

Prowl clasped his hands in front of him, optics studying Bluestreak for a moment before he reached over and took hold of his energon cube. "I must admit I am curious as to why you wished to see me." He swirled the energon in the cube absently.

"I enjoyed your company. People don't stick around me to talk that much, so I wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. I am surprised you accepted."

"Mmmm, as am I." Prowl replied the quirk of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. Bluestreak smiled and took his cube. They talked for a while about their various interests and how Bluestreak's day had gone. Prowl frowning whenever Bluestreak mentioned getting a hard time from one of the 'bots for not completing one of his set tasks on time.

Bluestreak enjoyed the company thoroughly, Prowl was sharp and witty and didn't talk down to him like a lot of the other 'bots did. He checked his chronometer. "Oh frag!" He swore shooting out of his seat.

Prowl's optics widened at the sudden profanity. "I'm sorry." Bluestreak responded sheepishly. "I promised Bee I would go on patrol with him, as Sideswipe has some sort of virus."

"You should have been in recharge rather than talking to me then." Prowl frowned concern creasing his features. Bluestreak shrugged.

"I'll be ok. Thanks Prowl." He turned and glanced back at the SIC. "I hope we can do this again." He flashed him a wide smile and darted through the door.

****

Prowl had stayed up late to finish his reports for Prime, working into the early hours of the morning. His comm. buzzed. He scowled at the interruption. //Yes?//

//Uumm... Prowl?// Bumblebee sounded on edge not his usual cheery self. //I hate to disturb you from your recharge.//

//I wasn't recharging Bumblebee. How can I help you?//

//I was uumm just wondering if Blues was with you?//

//Bluestreak? Why would you think he would be with me? He mentioned joining you on patrol.//

//Yeah, he did. He told me he had to speak with you in your office so I thought he might be there or you might know where he is.//

//Bumblebee.// Prowl's tone darkened slightly at what the mech was implying. //Where is Bluestreak?//

//He's supposed to be here but his comm. was buzzed and he uumm... he got a little jumpy and told me he had to do something and that he'd be back soon. I'm a bit worried because that was over a cycle ago and Blues always keeps his word.//

//Understood. Stay on patrol Bumblebee I'll find Bluestreak. Do you know who it was who comm'd him?//

//'Fraid not he didn't want to tell me.//

//Thank you for bringing this to my attention.//

Prowl cut off the comm. without waiting for a reply already using the ship's internal sensors from his local monitor. He frowned deeply as he located the missing mech and left his office briskly, his earlier fatigue forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl was on edge as he entered the stock room. What was Bluestreak doing in here? He rounded a corner and froze. Before him were two mechs pressed against one of the large storage container, he could hear the metal of their armour scraping together. The smaller one pinned against the container could be heard whimpering in protest. The larger one, an aerial bot was molesting the smaller one roughly, growling as he did so. He tried to remove the smaller mechs interface cover and yielded a yelp in response. He slapped the mech's helm which brought his face into view of Prowl.

The SIC's jaw dropped as Bluestreak's wide frightened optics met his own. He let out another restrained cry which forced Prowl into action. Without making a sound the tactician was behind the larger 'bot and without warning grabbed the wings of the aerial 'bot yanking him away from Bluestreak. The 'bot spun round angrily his face dropping at the sight of Prowl bearing down on him, the anger on his normally expressionless face would have sent Unicron into hiding as his door wings flared out behind him. The aerial bot was at a loss for words and could only shriek loudly as Prowl grabbed his wing and promptly dragged the 'bot from the room. Bluestreak watched with a mixture of dread and shame as his assailant was dragged out of the room.

"Bluestreak!" Prowl snapped, his voice clipped, angry. Bluestreak flinched at the sound and followed the furious officer to the brig. Prowl turned to face him once the Aerial bot had been placed into a cell, his arms folded his optics hard.

"Explain yourself." He snapped. Not used to seeing Prowl angry Bluestreak stuttered and hung his head, his words coming out in muffled gasps as he tried to calm his growing panic. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to happen... I didn't want it... he insisted and I... I don't know... I just..." He stopped; his frame shaking as a single finger gently raised his face and turned it slightly to the side to inspect the energon leaking down his cheek.

Prowl sighed. "Come with me." His voice was much softer as he led Bluestreak from the room. Bluestreak remained silent as Prowl keyed an unlock code and guided him into a darkened room. Switching on the light Bluestreak's optics widened with astonishment. Prowl's quarters. The room was sparse, neat, just like Bluestreak had imagined. Old human books lined the single shelf on the wall above the desk holding numerous neat piles of data pads.

Prowl pointed to his berth, the only seat available in the room. Bluestreak perched as Prowl searched in drawers for something. Bluestreak was tense, scared, nervous. He wished Prowl would just reprimand him already. He flinched as a gentle hand steadied his face as the energon was wiped from his cut. He glanced across at the black and white mech in front of him. His mouth was set in a grim line, his optics darker than usual.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Prowl's voice was quiet.

Bluestreak shrugged. "It's happened before. They're bigger than me, I let them. I tried to hide from him this time otherwise he would have found me on patrol and he would have in front of Bumblebee."

Prowl dropped his gaze. "Why do you let them?"

"It's just my nature. I submit so they don't hurt me. It used to be different when my companion was alive."

Prowl was stricken. Anger flaring across his cortex once more. "Do not let them do it again."

He lifted Bluestreak's head forcing him to look at him. "Do you hear me?"

Bluestreak frowned, bitterness creeping through him, his own shame eating at him. "What do you care?" He muttered.

Prowl took his face in both hands and stared at him intently. "I care." He stated simply. Bluestreak's spark fluttered at the words. He crumbled and before Prowl could stop him had flung his arms around his waist and held onto him tightly his face burying itself into his chest. Prowl was stunned for a moment as Bluestreak gripped onto him. He relaxed a little as the warmth from the smaller mech seeped into his frame. He gently wrapped his arms around the 'bot returning the embrace giving him a slight squeeze as he did so.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you." He spoke softly, his hand drifting up to stroke Bluestreak's helm which rested just below his chin. The smaller mech straightened and gazed at him, his deep blue optics staring into his own. Bluestreak pushed closer to Prowl bringing their mouths a mere breath apart. Warm air flowed between them as they exhaled; Bluestreak gave Prowl a little smile which urged him to dip his head forward. His lips caught Bluestreak's sending a shiver of excitement through his circuitry.

Bluestreak leaned into the chaste kiss, his fingers tingling in a mixture of nervous excitement and sheer terror. Prowl hadn't pulled away. He parted his lips allowing Prowl's glossa to tentatively brush against his own before the SIC let out a low groan of want and pressed his warm glossa further, entangling it with his own. His hand was cupped around the back of his helm, holding them close as their mouths became locked in a passionate kiss neither one daring to breathe, fearing the moment could be broken. Bluestreak clutched at Prowl's back his fingers rising up slowly until he found the spot he was looking for and dug into it firmly. Prowl broke the kiss as he let out a strangled moan of delight. He pulled away slightly eyeing Bluestreak for a moment, who in turn gazed up at him a satisfied smile on his lips.

"I don't want you to think that I just want what everyone else wants from you." Prowl spoke his voice catching in his throat. Bluestreak grinned and returned to simply holding the still stunned SIC. "I know it isn't Prowl. I trust you."

Prowl shuttered his optics at the words. He returned the embrace willingly, feeling for the first time in a long time, complete.

****

Bluestreak continued to see Prowl in secret, at Prowl's request. Bluestreak wanted nothing more than to let Prowl be in control, and while he hadn't initiated interfacing with him yet he discovered that the SIC had a very dark playful side to his personality. More than once Bluestreak had found himself cuffed and restrained in Prowl's office or wherever the devious tactician had managed to corner him and had suffered at his teasing expert hands that pleasured him past the point of overload before disappearing to his work again. Bluestreak knew it was Prowl's way of gaining control, and yet still giving Bluestreak peace of mind that he wouldn't force him into anything. It was however driving Bluestreak slightly crazy with lust, he wanted to please Prowl, he would do anything for him, he wanted desperately to make him cry out in ecstasy. He trusted Prowl and he craved more of the black and white mech. He sat slumped in the rec room, satiated once more, the SIC nowhere to be seen when his mind came up with a devious little plan.

****

The twins were causing havoc again in the rec room. Bluestreak watched from the corner of his optic. It was one of those rare moments that Prowl had actually come into the rec room to discuss something with Ratchet. The twins (at Bluestreak's request of course) were deliberately trying to rile the SIC. Prowl finally snapped. He grabbed Sunstreaker as he raced passed him lifting him off his feet, the golden mech squealed in surprise.

"Would you two please explain to me why it is necessary to be racing in your alt modes around the rec room?" His tone didn't belie his irritation, but Bluestreak could tell from the quiver of his door panels that Prowl was one step short of throwing them in the brig. Sideswipe shot him a quick glance and grinned. Bluestreak took his chance.

Weaving through the chairs he stopped in front of Prowl who was still holding onto a struggling Sunstreaker, his air intakes hitching he didn't give Prowl chance to react, his hands planted firmly either side of the tactician's face and he pulled the stunned officer into a passionate kiss in the middle of the rec room.

Prowl mewled in surprise and dropped Sunstreaker as Bluestreak broke the kiss and stared at him defiantly, a smirk playing across his lips, daring Prowl to punish him. Prowl stared at the smaller mech in shock, his optics wide his mouth parted. The other mechs around the room had all stopped at the scene and some had started snickering. Prowl's face changed to one of faint embarrassment and anger. He grabbed the point of Bluestreak's chevron and proceeded to drag him from the rec room, reeling off a number of broken regulations and muttering something about inappropriate behaviour.

"Ow...ow ow ow..." Bluestreak winced as Prowl's fingers pinched his chevron, he half stumbled behind him, secretly pleased at the reaction. Prowl was now so riled up he could feel the heat emanating from his armour.

They reached Prowl's office quickly, Bluestreak found himself staggering across the floor as Prowl released him forcefully, before turning to encode the lock on his door. Prowl turned to glare at him and in a brief moment of panic Bluestreak thought he'd made a horrible mistake, that was before Prowl let out a wanton deep growl and slammed Bluestreak into the wall making sure not to damage his door panels. Bluestreak gasped as Prowl proceeded to bite into his neck and armour, his glossa caressing sensitive wiring making him tremble with growing arousal.

Prowl straightened plunging his glossa deep into Bluestreak's mouth filling it greedily as he pulled back and sucked Bluestreak's bottom lip seductively giving it a small bite. Bluestreak hissed at the sharp pain, enjoying the mixed sensation.

"You are going to be punished for that." Prowl growled his voice lower than Bluestreak had heard it before. He smirked. "Please..." He whispered arching into Prowl's wonderful touches.

Bluestreak let out a yelp as his arms were raised sharply above his head, he glanced up as he heard a faint click and pulled against the metal cuffs holding his wrists high. The cuffs were linked with a chain that fell on either side of Bluestreak. He looked up as Prowl gathered the chains up in his hands, his optics were dark with lust. He looped one chain around his thigh and then with slow teasing movements did the same with the other. Bluestreak found himself chained against the wall, his legs parted wide, revealing his interface panel which was now lined with lubricant.

He gasped as Prowl pressed his hot frame into him, his hips grating against his groin in a slow deliberate motion before he ducked out of sight. Bluestreak moaned in frustration as he felt his interface cover being removed.

"GaaAAAHH!!" He cried out as he felt something cold entering his wet valve. He tried to move his legs but to no avail. Straining against the chains Bluestreak let out a soft scream as sudden vibrations began to travel through his valve into his body, the tingling driving his circuits into chaos as the object was thrust into his valve repeatedly. Bluestreak couldn't help but move his hips with the thrusts urging the vibrator deep inside him, not wanting the ache of the vibrations to stop. He moaned almost continuously as Prowl picked up the pace. The SIC watched him biting his lower lip, he thrust hard into the spasming valve, circling the vibrator inside driving Bluestreak into a thrashing overload as he bucked and cried out loudly.

Prowl pulled out the vibrator with a sliding pop and drew himself up to his full height, his fingers playing along Bluestreak's sensitive entrance, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking them before kissing Bluestreak tenderly.

He moaned into his audios as he placed a collar around Bluestreak's throat before lowering him to the ground. "You say stop I stop." He whispered, nipping at Bluestreak's jaw. The satiated mech could only murmur his agreement as his shaky legs dropped to his knees. Prowl drew back and perched on his berth holding the silken cord attached to the collar he tugged it lightly. Bluestreak couldn't help but grin at the playful expression on Prowl's face. He crawled along the floor slowly, coming to a stop between Prowl's thighs. Dipping his head he ran his glossa along the inside of both white thighs, greedily biting at exposed wiring. Prowl let out a low keen of enjoyment his grip tightening on the rope pulling Bluestreak up to his level. Bluestreak continued his ministrations along Prowl's chassis, loving the reactions he was creating as Prowl's head dropped back exposing his slender throat.

Bluestreak bit hard into Prowl's neck, a muffled scream escaped Prowl's vocaliser as he clamped his hand over his mouth. He sucked away the energon that seeped from the bite and peppered Prowl's chest with kisses as he lowered himself towards Prowl's hidden spike. Prowl gazed down at him as he removed his interface panel keenly, his bright optics glowing. He ducked down and Prowl arched sharply as a warm glossa lapped the entrance to his valve before pushing inside eagerly tasting him. His hands gripped onto Bluestreak's helm as he licked and sucked furiously at the lubricated hot valve, holding him there, his other hand still wrapped around the silk cord.

Prowl growled in frustration as Bluestreak drew back his glossa licking up the underside of his erect spike making him shudder all over. He moaned into his fist as Bluestreak licked the tip of his spike, lapping up his fluids before sinking his warm pliable mouth over the length. Prowl shuttered his optics unable to control his cries of pleasure as Bluestreak slid up and down his spike, his pace irregular frustrating causing Prowl to thrust his hips upwards.

Prowl clenched his jaw, his intakes coming in short sharp pants. Heat was spreading deliciously all over his frame. Bluestreak moaned as Prowl's fingers trailed over his chevron. The vibrations sent Prowl into hard spasms as he overloaded forcefully, his breath coming in fast rapid rasps as he fell back onto the berth his entire frame trembling. Tugging at the silken cord he pulled Bluestreak up over him. Bluestreak smirked shyly as he pressed his wet lips against Prowl's parted mouth, traces of his own transfluid slipping between their glossa.

Prowl blinked up at Bluestreak looking far more relaxed than Bluestreak had ever seen him.

"I'm pretty certain that I said you were to be punished." Prowl mumbled softly. Bluestreak laughed "I thought I'd give myself something to be punished for and Primus you're delicious when you overload."

Bluestreak inhaled deeply, taking in Prowl's scent and grinning as Prowl visibly blushed. He rested his head on Prowl's chest contentedly their comfort only disturbed by a slight knock on the door. Prowl sat up sharply and in a swift move that had Bluestreak giggling like a sparkling, he had cleaned up the office, removed Bluestreak's collar and almost tripped over the leg of his desk as he rushed to sit behind it. Resisting the urge to curse out loud he clasped his hands in front of him and scowled at Bluestreak who was still chuckling beneath his hand.

"Come in."

Ratchet entered looking irritated. He gave a nod to Bluestreak before scowling at Prowl darkly. "A word."

"Of course. Bluestreak you're dismissed, however this matter has not been adequately addressed."

Bluestreak managed to look contrite. "Understood Sir."

"Good, I will find you when I am done here." Bluestreak nodded his optics glinting mischievously as he ducked out of the room.

"You're actually going through with it aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Prowl felt a rush of panic, did Ratchet know?

"Punishing the kid for showing affection towards you, though not even Primus knows why."

Prowl fought hard to prevent his face plates from heating up, letting out a deep exhalation of air. "Ratchet there are still regulations to follow." He spoke calmly his bland expression was one most poker players would kill for and Ratchet bought it.

"Frag regulations. Just go easy on the kid; he goes through enough on this ship without you reprimanding him for opening up."

"With all due respect, I will punish Bluestreak in what manner I deem appropriate." Unbeknownst to Ratchet Prowl's CPU was already processing ideas to fulfil that very statement. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Ratchet huffed in displeasure, muttering something about megalomaniacs as he stormed out of the office.

****

Prowl found Bluestreak some hours later back in the rec room a few cycles after their shift had ended. He scowled slightly as he observed him sat with Bumblebee their backs to him. Not wishing to make himself obvious Prowl grabbed an energon cube and planted himself in a dark corner where he could see the entire room.

Bumblebee was making a joke that had Bluestreak's face lighting up in a smile. Prowl's door panels flared as he watched Bumblebee lean forward and plant a kiss onto Bluestreak's stunned mouth. He hardly dared to move as jealousy and anger raged through his system. Bumblebee's hands on Bluestreak's face, caressing his chevron, reaching round to his door wings. Prowl almost choked on his energon as he gulped it quickly no longer wishing to be in the same room.

His whole body was shaking, why was he reacting so strongly? He stood urging himself to calm but then he heard Bluestreak mewl softly. Letting out a soft noise of shock Prowl stalked from the rec room.

Bluestreak caught a flash of black and white from the corner of his optic. He squeaked and pushed Bumblebee off him. "No Bee. I won't do this."

"Why you know I won't hurt you like the others? We've done it before."

"Bee you're my friend but there's someone... someone I care about." He stood. "I've got to go." Bluestreak ran after Prowl.

****

Bluestreak entered his darkened quarters dejected. He'd failed to find Prowl anywhere, that mech had a knack for disappearing. Bluestreak sighed as he turned on the light. A hard force slammed into his back, his face scraping along the wall, he hissed and grimaced as hot air graced his audio.

"Mine."

Bluestreak struggled against the other mech. His wrists were grabbed and slapped against the wall, pinning him to the bulkhead on his front. He felt a warm interface panel press against his aft. A hot mouth pressed into his neck, panting fiercely.

"Mine." The husky voice growled with lust again. Bluestreak felt his chin being raised as lips engulfed his own.

"Prowl?" He whispered, his frame trembling. "Please... I'm sorry... please tell me it's you..."

A gentle finger trailed across his chevron. Bluestreak flinched as a soft cloth was drawn over his optics. He whimpered half in fear half in arousal. "Please..." He breathed.

"Sssshhh..." A soft voice soothed him; gentle hands ran over his door wings, searching for that sweet spot.

"GaaaAAAHH!!" Bluestreak cried out as determined fingers worked the sensory panels like only Prowl knew how. Bluestreak shivered with relief as Prowl kissed him once more.

"Mine, You're mine." He whispered possessively into Bluestreak's mouth. Bluestreak laughed out loud reaching around trying to turn and face him. Prowl pressed harder against him splaying his wings, bringing Bluestreak to the edge of pain.

"Ah...ah... punishment remember." Bluestreak felt Prowl's arms surround him, clamping his wrists together in front of him, tying them firmly before gently leading him away from the wall. Bluestreak's sensors were hyper sensitive in his blind folded state. He gasped and whimpered at all Prowl's soft touches.

"Kneel."

He let out a soft mewl as a firm hand bent him over the edge of his berth. Bluestreak allowed his bound arms to be stretched across it, his midriff pressing against the side as he heard the cuffs latch into place. He tried to pull back but couldn't move. He was blind and held captive. His air intake hitched with anticipation.

Prowl drew back slowly allowing his fingers to brush along the seams of his door wings. He growled softly in keen arousal his azure optics darkening with lust.

He pulled out his latest toy saved for just this occasion. His lips curled wantonly as he watched Bluestreak flinch at the sound of crackling energy.

"What is tha...aaAAHH...Oh Primus!" Bluestreak cried out as the energon whip was brought down between his door wings. Energy crackled across his armour licking its way into his circuits, he panted as it subsided only to feel the whip lash over his sensitive door panels. He shrieked as his sensory panels were stimulated to the point of stinging pain. He shuddered, whimpering softly, his fingers digging into the soft padding of the berth as he felt the hot crackling energy strike him once more. He screamed with pain and delight, his hypersensitive circuits pulsing with heated energy, feeding directly into his spark chamber, heat building intolerably through his body. He felt the deep ache of arousal as the excessive energy dissipated slowly making him twitch and moan.

He gasped as the energy was replaced with a soft warm glossa, licking its way across the wounds in his back. Eager desperate hands reached around his waist to pull his hips up sharply. His interface cover retracted his valve and spike already wet with want.

He felt Prowl's hot plating press against his, strong hands grabbing his spike.

"Unngghh!!" Bluestreak let out a long loud moan as Prowl thrust his hard spike into his waiting valve. He bit his lip as pain shot upwards through him, the spike larger than he'd anticipated. He let out a faint keen, his sounds muffled as Prowl leaned over him, gracing his lips and face with tender kisses as he drew his spike back out again, leaving just the tip inside.

Prowl worked Bluestreak's spike, the smaller mech writhed and groaned straining against the restraints, unable to do anything but squirm.

"I want you." Prowl whispered into his audio. "I'm going to frag you until you can't walk. Then you can't leave so only I can take care of you." He chuckled and purred satisfied by the squirming aroused mech beneath him.

"Frag me Prowl...please!" Bluestreak lifted his hips in frustration, pushing against Prowl's hard spike. Prowl thrust deep inside letting out a cry of his own as the clenching valve squeezed his entire length.

Gripping onto Bluestreak's shoulders he pounded into the hot, wet valve hard and fast as Bluestreak's moans grew louder and more laboured. Clutching onto the berth Bluestreak overloaded hard, his transfluid spurting from his spike coating Prowl's hand. He could only gasp and whimper as Prowl rode out his overload, changing his rhythm to deep and steady.

He spread Bluestreak's legs further apart with his knee and waited until the shudders of post overload subsided in the pale frame. He lay a soft kiss on the back of Bluestreak's helm before returning to his hard, fast thrusting.

Bluestreak screamed in pleasure pretty much constantly, his valve constricting tightly around Prowl's spike, he gasped as another overload built up and exploded over him like a wave, Prowl didn't stop. His spike was filling the deep ache inside him with satisfying, pleasurable pounding. Prowl shifted slightly and angled his hips up, driving deeper into Bluestreak who shrieked in ecstasy as the deepest recessed node was hit repeatedly. He felt Prowl tense and cry out his name loudly, his head thrown back in sheer bliss as his transfluid burst into his valve, which was now so over stimulated that the hot fluid forced Bluestreak into a third CPU shattering overload.

Their screams of delight faded to soft groans as they collapsed onto the berth. Prowl released Bluestreak's cuffs with trembling fingers; he grabbed the mechs hips as he slumped to the floor clutching Bluestreak to his chassis. He curled around him embracing him tightly.

Bluestreak lifted his head a little to press a tender kiss onto Prowl's lips and chevron before slipping into a much needed recharge, held tightly in the arms of his lover. Sighing with a deep contentment. Finally he was noticed. He was safe.


End file.
